ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Third NoHead War
The Third NoHead War was a two-year conflict in which the S.M.S.B. and U.S. Government contested the Elite NoHeads. Origins In January 2030, a mass breakout from Beta Prison set three long-imprisoned NoHeads - Whammo Fireball, Darren Slade, and the Lunch Money Bandit - loose. Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ghost had little trouble arranging this, as many of the jail guards were frightened by him. The newpaper reported the escaped criminals. These three were considered to be some of the most dangerous and highly guarded convicts due to their crimes being legendary. Darren Slade defected afterwards, and was killed as a result. The other two escapees returned to service to Hell Burnbottom, though Whammo later regretted it. Together, they planned to make a complicated dark potion to return Hell Burnbottom to a body. The Plot About a year later, the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead declared his intentions to take Jonathan’s life as his own, as he had already located the orphan. NoHead departed and, upon arriving, attacked ad course. However, Jonathan used the Sword of Abomination that he had acquired to decapitate him. Upon his destruction, he vanished into smoke. Although no one knew about this except Hell Burnbottom and Nagatha, it is likely Jonathan would have been famous for his victory had anyone did know. After the destruction, Hell Burnbottom was still very weak and about to give up all hope when Whammo Fireball and Cygnus Evans had returned to their master. Burnbottom planned to regain his old body and strength. To achieve this goal, Burnbottom would require the use of a Dark potion that required him to obtain the three main necessary ingredients for it, bone of the vulture, egg of the crow, and hair of the hero. History Rebirth of Hell Burnbottom In the beginning, there were casualties which went unnoticed by most. Myra Gordon was captured by Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit in summer of 2031. She was interrogated for information on Nagatha’s whereabouts and then tortured her. Jonathan, the orphan who destroyed NoHead’s spirit, was murdered by Hell Burnbottom via death beam on 20 August, 2031, after overhearing Burnbottom’s plans to murder Lindsay Kellerman. For their next assignment, Whammo and the Lunch Money Bandit were sent to capture Master Intelligence. Whammo neglected his duty, with the result that Intelligence escaped capture and nearly sabotaged the plan. However, he was intercepted by the Lunch Money Bandit and Hell Burnbottom punished Whammo using lightning. During the events surrounding Red X’s arrival, Whammo killed a vulture. He then plucked a bone from its corpse and took it to Lioness graveyard, burying it next to Mean King’s grave. Hell Burnbottom immediately sent a call telling him to send a probe to the MBH. He found that the S.M.S.B. members were all making plates as an assignment, and suggested Burnbottom turn Lindsay’s into a transport only she could touch. Burnbottom agreed to that. When he returned shortly before the restoration, Whammo volunteered to jinx Lindsay’s plate into the secret transport. However, Hell Burnbottom insisted the Lunch Money Bandit do it instead. The Lunch Money Bandit did this and left without a trace. Whammo proceeded to Lioness graveyard and prepared the potion. The next day, Lindsay touched the plate, transporting her to Lioness graveyard. Through a dark potion, Hell Burnbottom regained his physical form, and attempted to duel Lindsay Kellerman. He failed to win, however, as the ghost of the deceased Rotta Hecks came to the scene just as Burnbottom had the upper hand. She held back Burnbottom, allowing Lindsay to escape using the plate as a transport back to the MBH. Open war There were numerous casualties of war in 2032. When the State Senator refused to surrender the government, Hell Burnbottom and Cygnus Evans destroyed two famous bridges, drowning many Muggles. Flora Fortescue and Katie Black both went missing and George Thames’ shop was emptied, but there was no sign of struggle. Flora Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor showed evidence of a struggle or fight, but no sign of her was ever found. A man named Octavius Jackson disappeared in the early spring. Darren Slade was found dead under a NoHead Sign after he deserted Hell Burnbottom. Police officer Emily Vane and Head of Law Enforcement Amelia Fiennes were murdered by unknown assailants. These events allowed Hell Burnbottom to replace the State Senator as the new head of government. During this time, Hell Burnbottom also gathered the strengths of the lions, panthers and werewolves to his cause. Because of the government’s original denial, Burnbottom was able to rebuild his forces unhindered, which led the government to fall far too back behind by the time they finally accepted the truth. Burnbottom also set a plan in motion to assassinate Master Intelligence, the leader of the resistance against him, striking a crippling blow against the world’s morale as well as removing the S.M.S.B. from existence. Attack on New York City Hell Burnbottom stormed into the Town Hall and ordered the governor to surrender. When he steadfastly refused, Burnbottom left, warning that “you’ll be sorry.” The next day, the NoHead Sign appeared over New York City and, moments later, Whammo Fireball, the Lunch Money Bandit, and Hell Burnbottom himself stormed through Park Avenue and Broadway Street, and broke into the Empire State Building. For as of yet unknown reasons, they ransacked Flora Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor, killing Flora Fortescue herself. They also assaulted Thames Metalle and the blacksmith chose to come with them quietly; no signs of struggle were left to be found. Taking stacks of guns to arm their fast growing legions with them, the original trio proceeded to quickly Disapparate. To finish the job, Hell Burnbottom had hiss two minions follow him in Apparating to Brooklyn Bridge. They flew around the bridge in a spiral motion to create a twisting and buckling movement on the bridge walkway. The cables snapping, the bridge undulated and twisted intensely, pulling free of its piers, ultimately splitting in half and crashing violently into the river below, killing some Muggles who were crossing the bridge at the time. Sebiscuits’ Death Near the end of the war, Sebiscuits had a vision that goaded him to fight Hell Burnbottom. He went to the castle and hid in a compartment. With his sword, Sebiscuits came out of his hiding spot and drew his sword, only to be disarmed. He responded with a stun beam that was blocked. After firing a barrage of death beams, Burnbottom attempted to kill Sebiscuits with lightning; Sebiscuits narrowly blocked it with his own energy attack, and the two beams met and clashed. Upon noticing Nagatha behind him, Sebiscuits threw the tendrils above into the ceiling causing a large explosion and the ceiling to collapse. Sebiscuits recovered his sword and killed Nagatha. Shocked and furious at Nagatha’s demise, Burnbottom slammed Sebiscuits off the ramp. He destroyed the sword and attempted to electrocute Sebiscuits. Sebiscuits began to run as Burnbottom pursued. He ran through the Catwalks by the Tri-battlements and turned around to see Burnbottom firing a blue beam at him that knocked Sebiscuits off the bridge. As he attempted to run, a series of vines seized Sebiscuits and strangled him. Seeing this, Burnbottom fired a blast of lightning that decapitated him. Hell Burnbottom’s murder of Sebiscuits merely sent Sebiscuits’ soul into a Limbo where he had a brief conversation with both Rotta Hecks and God himself before his resurrection. Ordered by Burnbottom to confirm Sebiscuits’ demise, the Lunch Money Bandit discovered that Sebiscuits was indeed dead. Whammo Fireball then carried Sebiscuits to the front, as Burnbottom “had business to attend to.” Battle of Bast Castle The Battle of Bast Castle began with a sky battle. This battle occurred when Master Intelligence sensed Sebiscuits was in danger and rounded everybody together to rescue him. The S.M.S.B. forces included Lindsay Kellerman, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, Force Baby, and Red X. As per usual, Intelligence led the charge. They were also prepared for any fighters guarding the castle. Immediately after takeoff, they were ambushed by at least thirty robotic fighters. The battle ensued, but no members were slain. Master Intelligence and Red X were pursued by Hell Burnbottom himself. Red X sent a stream of lightning that eventually destroyed the metal tube Burnbottom was using. All others safely arrived at the castle for the ultimate showdown. In the castle, the S.M.S.B. strike force believed Sebiscuits had been murdered and Burnbottom claimed that he had been caught trying to escape and save himself (which was halfway true). However, Sebiscuits returned from transit, revealing he was very much alive. As Burnbottom looked on with bewilderment, the others watched with delight. Sebiscuits attacked Hell Burnbottom, quickly forcing him into retreat. With that, the majority of the S.M.S.B. clashed with the Rocket soldiers. Finally, Burnbottom returned to confront Lindsay Kellerman. Rocket soldiers were either cut down or deactivated. As the battle commenced, Whammo Fireball battled Telekinibabe, while the Lunch Money Bandit, whose name was Cygnus Evans, was fighting Sebiscuits. After Cygnus nearly murdered his opponent, Red X stepped in, killing the NoHead acolyte. Endgame After his rematch with Sebiscuits, Hell Burnbottom took off for his private quarters in the castle, and began to meditate there, not even fighting at first. However, he later left to rejoin the fight. By the time he did, Red X had defeated the Lunch Money Bandit, Telekinibabe was still dueling Whammo, and the others had gotten free and were cutting down his army at a moderate pace. Hell Burnbottom found Lindsay on his way to the front. Lindsay tried to reason with him, telling him that he would never succeed due to his bad choices. However, Burnbottom wouldn’t listen, claiming that Lindsay’s only example was someone he had already defeated. Lindsay grabbed Burnbottom, pulling him off the ledge connected to the window of the castle, knowing he would guide them to a safe landing to save himself. As the two mutants screamed, Hell Burnbottom apparated both of them away from the castle. As they were flying through the air, Lindsay and Burnbottom began grappling each other and slamming into several buildings. Eventually they crash-landed into a construction site. After composing themselves, they began to duel. Finally, Lindsay disarmed Burnbottom, but ultimately laid aside her weapon. Burnbottom fired lightning, Lindsay countered unintentionally, beginning a lightning lock. Soon, it became clear that Burnbottom had seized the advantage. Suddenly, Master Intelligence intervened, casting filthy water at Burnbottom and trapping him inside a sphere of it in hopes to drown him. Lindsay got too close to the duel, prompting Intelligence to repel her away, breaking his concentration and allowing Burnbottom to escape from his trap. Burnbottom cast a continuous torrent of darkness towards his enemies, but Master Intelligence deflected it. Seeing this, Burnbottom gathered the black energy into a ball of light and made it explode, sending the energy in all directions; this knocked over both Supers and shattered the construction site. Then, Burnbottom diverted the path of several shards, causing them to home in on Lindsay and Intelligence midway through their descent. Just then, Red X arrived and deflected the shards with a transparent shield. The Dark Lord then pretended to escape through the shards, then he began to possess and torture Lindsay in the hope that Master Intelligence would sacrifice Lindsay in order to kill him. Lindsay failed to fight back. Burnbottom materialized above her and cast a shield around them. He advanced on Lindsay, but at that moment Red X returned and used the metal tube to kill Burnbottom, blowing him apart in the process. Aftermath Without Hell Burnbottom, Cygnus Evans, and Whammo Fireball, the Rockets were confused and lost. The decrease in fighting effectively forced over 99 percent of the Rocket forts and locations to surrender to the government, and bringing the NoHead movement to an quick end. With the extermination of their leadership and the prompt-shutdown of most of their forces, the Rocket forces surrendered or dissolved, and their assets were soon subsumed by the S.M.S.B. After the defeat of the NoHeads, twenty or more NoHead recruits were killed. The rest were imprisoned. The state Senator returned to power, and later took the position on permanently. Red X became famous for her victory. Celebrations were held in the MBH. In the years following the Third NoHead War, the S.M.S.B. and government officials teamed up to lead a massive reform of the government in order to better combat Dark mutants in the future. In addition to the reforms Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman revolutionized the police and with Sebiscuits, helped comfort many Muggles who had lost their family members during the war. Appearances * The X-Children - Part 1 * The X-Children - Part 2 Category:The Super Babies Category:The X-Children Category:Battles Category:Events